His King
by AiyanaxXxBlack
Summary: Finny has been avoiding Ciel, buy Ciel doesn't understand why. He could care less, or so he thinks. He wants to figure out why Finny is acting strangely. Rated mature for later chapters.
1. The Incident

His King chapter one: The Incident

"Wuaaaa! I destroyed the garden, again!" Finny cried out, hands gripping his hair in shock; he burst into tears, looking around at all the trees and plants he'd just accidentally killed. "What am I going to do?! The Young Master will be upset...!"

Finny was the gardener at the Phantomhive mansion, hired by the Earl Ciel Phantomhive to protect the estate. The blond boy had to admit- he owed the young master his life. Finny was once used as a human experiment; he probably would have still been in that place if not for Ciel. The boy began to fret on how Ciel would react to this. He decided to fix the mess before his Master saw it. As he began to clean up, his mind started wandering to everything Ciel has done for him.

Finny twitched, hearing someone walking near by. Pausing in his work and raising his head to see, green eyes widened a bit, watching Ciel roaming. Finny couldn't help but wonder why the Young Master was just wandering about, but then assumed it must have had something to do with Lady Elizabeth. Finny shrugged but for some unknown reason was unable to keep his eyes off Ciel, as he watched Lady Elizabeth bounding down the stone path happily.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth sang out in delight. jumping and throwing her arms around her fiancee, who just tensed up a bit from her hug.

Finny attempted to resume working before Ciel noticed the dead plants and trees but he just couldn't stop staring. Heaven knew why he was suddenly acting like this; Finny couldn't understand why. The gardener managed to look away and quickly cleaned up the yard before Ciel noticed anything. He hid behind a random tree and continued to spy on them although he was mentally yelling at himself for doing so. Elizabeth started rambling on about how he should throw a ball.

Finny recalled seeing a letter that was from the Queen; she had wrote that she wanted Ciel to throw a ball and entertain a special guest. If Elizabeth thought she could use this as an excuse to spend time with Ciel, she was sadly mistaken. Ciel would be too busy entertaining the guests to pay the blond girl any mind.

Unfortunately, Ciel had played a dirty trick a few weeks earlier involving the kidnapping of several children. Ciel had been led into a trap that triggered a panic attack because the scenery around him reminded him of those people who had kidnapped him and used him as a ritual tool. Ciel had told Sebastian to burn the place down, killing everyone including the children.

Little did they know that the queen found out about the little stunt and was setting Ciel up. Finny kept eavesdropping against his will. Why was he trying to avoid Ciel? He couldn't remember...

Elizabeth was all but gushing about the ball and she grabbed Ciel's hands, twirling around the yard as she did, paying no attention to the displeased look on Ciel's face.

Unable to take any more, Finny ran off into the manor without being seen and went to his room to think. Why was he acting so strange? Finny shook his head, a small whimper escaping his mouth. Finny was beginning to scare himself, but he eventually got the hint...He loved his master. It hurt though. It hurt knowing Ciel was engaged.

It was settled- Finny would just have to try and keep avoiding him... It would be difficult, but Finny didn't want to have his heart broken anymore then it already was.

Meanwhile, down on the grounds of the Phantomhive Manor, Ciel had finally managed to break away from Elizabeth, getting Mei-Rin to distract her so he could have some peace and quiet.

The dark-haired boy went to his room. Ciel had began to wonder why Finny was avoiding him, having noticed his gardener hiding behind a tree earlier. It was unknown to Ciel why Finny had been avoiding him. Glancing over to look at the grounds more, Ciel noticed Finny's hat hanging off the pole outside his window; it must have blown away without Finny realizing it. Ciel headed for it, an idea sparking in his young, brilliant head.

That gave him the perfect excuse to confront Finny.


	2. The Talk

His King chapter 2: The talk

It was almost fifteen after six by the time Finny noticed his hat was gone. Finny tensed up, that meaned the tattoo on the nape of his neck was visible, he couldn't hide it anymore...The tattoo that reminded him of that horrible place. Finny suddenly heard the door to his room creek open.

Finny's eyes widened as he saw the Young Master standing there with his hat. "M- My hat.." he stuttered.

"I found it. Now..Why are you avoiding me?" Ciel demanded, getting straight to the point. He had no time for petty chit-chat. Finny found himself backing up into the nearest wall.

" W- Well... I..."

"Finny." Ciel said sternly, annoyance clearly heard in his voice. "Tell me this instant."

Finny couldn't understand why it was so important to Ciel all a sudden, Finny's heart was racing so fast in his chest that he was having trouble egnoring it. He couldn't tell the Young Master he was in love with him, no, that would just make things worse...

"I- I'm just going through something tough that's all..."

Ciel wasn't satisfied with this answer but he didn't dare press the blonde-haired boy further, he could tell his presence there wasn't exactly wanted at the moment. Ciel just put Finny's hat on the dresser and left without saying another word.

Finny sank down onto his bed, tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't-wouldn't tell the Young Master of his feelings. Ciel was engaged, it was obvious Elizabeth was crazy about Ciel. Finny knew full well he didn't stand a chance- well, he thought so but was he ever dead wrong.

Ciel walked down the hall thinking of Finny's answer, he knew was hiding something. He didn't want to upset Finny more then he already was though, so he decided to leave the gardener alone...For now. Ciel began to think, he thought of the night his parents were murdered, and how he was kidnapped and rescued by Sebastian. He thought about how he hired Mei-Rin, Bard and Finny but most of all...He thought of the day he met Finny, not knowing why. He had a flashback of that day.

"_Escuse me, are you Finnian?" a black haired, red-eyed tall man asked a young boy in a gown. The boy seemed frightened of him._

_"Y-Yes..." He replied. Ciel just looked at the boy, he did feel pity for him. "W- Who are you? Y- your not here to hurt me like those people are you?"_

_"No." Ciel replied coldly. "We are here to offer you a job."_

_"J-Job?" Finny asked. _

_"Yes. From now on, you will be addressed as Finny, you will be allowed to do things you've never done-" Ciel wasn't even finished his sentence when Finny interuppted._

_"I... I don't want anything from you, just...Please, Allow me to go outside! That's all I want!"_

Ciel slightly smiled. He had to admit; although he'd never say it out loud- He did enjoy being around Finny. Not even Elizabeth made him truly happy...Like Finny was able too. Elizabeth may have been his fiance but there was just something about Finny that Elizabeth didn't have...

Ciel shook his head. "What am I thinking?" he thought to himself, he waasn't gay... Was he? then again...He did care a lot about Finny although he never showed it, he cared about all his servants, especially since he single handedly picked them out himself. He knew full well they would do anything for him.

"Ciel! Why did you play that mean trick on me?!" Elizabeth asked, running up to him. "You got Mei-Rin to distract me!"

Ciel sighed. "I am busy. You know that Elizabeth. Besides, I do not have time to be having idle chit chat-"

Before Ciel could finish his sentence Elizabeth teared up and started to cry. "Wuaaa! Ciel, your so mean! All I want is to spend quality time with my fiance!...Why do you have to be so mean to me?!"

Ciel staggered back a bit, he may have thought Elizabeth was annoying but he most certainly didn't like to see her cry. "D- Don't cry, Elizabeth!" Ciel sighed. "Fine... Come help me arrange plans for the ball tomorrow night."

Elizabeth immediatly stopped crying and squeeked in joy, throwing her arms around him. Finny was around the corner spying on them yet again. He knew if Ciel found out about this he'd be in trouble but he couldn't help it.

Finny was emotionally hurt, he just couldn't tell Ciel how he felt... If he did and Elizabeth found out, it wouldn't end very well to say the least. Finny sighed and decided to go see what bard was up too.

Ciel noticed Finny walking away but didn't say anything. He had the feeling Finny had been spying on him. Yet again he didn't understand why but a small smirk appeared on his face. " Tell me, Elizabeth, do you think Finny is acting strangely?"

Elizabeth looked at Ciel surprised, then thought about the question for a moment. "Yes... I do believe so... I see him avoiding you a lot..."

Ciel nodded " And do you recall when this started?"

Elizabeth thought for a few moments. "Um... A few months ago I believe."

Ciel nodded again. It was starting to occur to hin why Finny was acting strangely but he didn't bother think about it... He'd lay that situation aside for another time. Right now, he had things to do.


End file.
